


Naps

by YasssGaga33 (orphan_account)



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, Napping, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6110037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/YasssGaga33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you tired?"<br/>"Shut up!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naps

**Author's Note:**

> So I was going though all my other works and didn't realize how many kudos there were so thank you so much everyone who's read my other stories!

Sleeping was a large part of Grif's life, and something that came easily to him even after years of war. So he had always figured that if came as easily to Simmons as it did to him. It wasn't until he saw Simmons struggling to stay awake during the day and collapsing wide eyed into bed at night, that he started to suspect something odd. 

"What's wrong?" He demanded when they were alone. Simmons blinked at him and raised an eyebrow, grabbing an Oreo from the box between them. 

"What're you talking about, fatass?" He asked and Grif made a face as the cyborg looked away. Grif pursed his lips and shrugged. 

"I don't know, you just haven't been as annoying as usual lately, and your kissass-ness really shines at night." He pointed out and Simmons made a noise. He finished the rest of the cookie, handing the cream that he extracted to Grif, who popped it in his mouth. "Wanna talk about it?" He asked.

Simmons rolled his eyes. "So what? I'm just tired, idiot." He countered, proving his point with a yawn. "Unlike you, I don't nap like a fucking lion." He sneered. Grif grinned as an idea popped into his head.

"Why don't you?" He asked.

Simmons squinted. "What?"

"Let's nap, right here, c'mon, lay down use me as a pillow. I don't care, just nap with me." He grinned, taking Simmons hands, only to have them ripped away. "What? No! I have stuff to do-" He began and Grif shot him a look. 

"Be honest, you would've just sat here, talking for like two more hours and you know it." He deadpanned and Simmons pouted. Grif opened his arms and Simmons hesitated. "You know you wanna." 

Simmons didn't move. "I don't think this is a good idea." He moved closer, and Grif dragged him in and they laid back on the concrete top of the base, legs dangling over the edge. "Grif, two hours at most, got it?" He asked and Grif hummed.

"Yeah, now go to sleep, nerd." He said, holding Simmons's head off the concrete and on his chest. Simmons fell asleep quickly with Grif's warmth and breathing. 

They woke up the next morning to Donut giggling. "That wasn't two hours, asshole!" Simmons gawked and crossed his arms.

"Are you tired?" He asked with a smirk, and Simmons stopped.

"Shut up." He pouted, heading down into the base.


End file.
